


things have changed for me (and that's okay)

by hidefromeveryone



Series: Bandom One-Shots [8]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidefromeveryone/pseuds/hidefromeveryone
Summary: Ryan and Brendon Skype for the first time.Chaos ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suicider00m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicider00m/gifts).



> For Ryan - my best friend in the world. I love you so much and I'm a sentimental nerd so I'm writing this fanfic for you.

**_3 April 2017, 9:31 a.m. (Las Vegas, Nevada)_ **

_ryro: The app is downloading._

**breadbin: OHMYGOD RYAN ITS TAKING SO LONG**

_ryro: It's literally been one minute, Brendon. You're okay._

**breadbin: im going to die before this downloads and then youll feel sorry**

_ryro: Brendon, it's 23% done. Calm down, and find your laptop. Okay?_

**breadbin: fine mother**

_ryro: Oh. My. God. Remind me why I'm dating you?_

**breadbin: because im lovely and have a dick**

_ryro: Well, that's a little graphic._

**breadbin: ',:)**

_ryro: What even is that emoji?_

**breadbin: it represents my love for you**

_ryro: Okay._

**breadbin: why must you hurt me in this way**

_ryro: All I said was "okay?"_

**breadbin: you dont appreciate me anymore**

_ryro: But? I love you._

**breadbin: HE ADMITS IT**

_ryro: I've told you at least one thousand times that I love you, Brendon._

**breadbin: this one is special ;)**

_ryro: Why do you always have to use the winky face?_

**breadbin: im shocked**

_ryro: By what? My "lack of taste?"_

**breadbin: you said it not me**

_ryro: I hate you._

**breadbin: are you breaking up with me right before we see each other for the first time**

_ryro: Why are you this dramatic?_

**breadbin: you love it though**

_ryro: Point taken._

**breadbin: is the app fucking downloaded yet**

_ryro: Yes, let me set up my account._

**breadbin: i feel my last breaths leaving my lungs**

_ryro: Did you take you medication this morning?_

**breadbin: sure**

_ryro: Brendon._

**breadbin: fine i'll be right back**

_ryro: I am ready to Skype when you are, Brendon._

**breadbin: your king returns**

_ryro: Why?_

**breadbin: why not :')**

_**ryro calling breadbin at 9: 57 a.m.** _

_**breadbin accepts ryro's call at 9:57 a.m.** _

**_ryro drops the call at 9:57 a.m._ **

**breadbin: i cant believe this first you insult me and now you wont even speak to me**

_ryro: My connection is probably just bad, Brendon._

**breadbin: is this the end**

_ryro: I swear to God, Brendon. Let me try again, okay?_

_**ryro calling breadbin at 10:02 a.m.** _

_**breadbin accepts ryro's call at 10:02 a.m.** _

"I can't see you silly." Ryan's words come out light and breathy as his giggles at the black screen in front of him. 

"Well, I can see you." Brendon's disembodied voice exploded from the headphones placed in Ryan's ears. His giggles turn into a gasp as his boyfriend of fourteen months appears on his phone screen. 

"Oh. My. God. You're actually real. You're actually a real person." Ryan is blushing, ducking his heard in an attempt to hide his flushed cheeks. Even after all this time, Brendon is still just as beautiful to Ryan as he was the first time he saw him. 

"Of course I'm real, Ryan. Otherwise it would have been a creepy old man texting you all these months." Brendon was lying on his bed, flinging his hands around as he spoke. He was vibrating with energy, and Ryan couldn't help but bounce his leg in time with his boyfriend's across the country. 

"Chances are you still could be. How do I know that's not a mask?" Ryan burst out laughing as Brendon placed a hand on his chest and mimed offense. 

"Well, young man, if I were _that_ good at makeup then I would have enough money to visit you." Ryan looked down at his lap then, intertwining his fingers and biting his lip. Brendon, searching for something under his bed, didn't notice the change in Ryan's demeanor. 

"That is going to happen? Right? I'm sorry, Brendon, I just get so worried." Brendon waited until his boyfriend's eyes met his on the screen before replying. 

"Yes, baby. It's going to happen. I promise you. And in the meantime, I'll draw you all the pictures you could ever want." Both of them kissed their respective screens before leaning back, and when Ryan saw the drawing Brendon was holding up he fell out of his chair and onto the ground. 

"Brendon! That's two stick figures fucking, and one of them has a lilac hoodie and the other a rose vest." Ryan was collapsed on the floor in defeat, his exasperated tone causing Brendon to fall into a fit of laughter. 

"Your point, Ryan?" Ryan sat up long enough to meet Brendon's eyes in a dead stare akin to that of a hungry cat before falling back onto the carpeted floor of his bedroom. 

"That means it's us, doesn't it?" Brendon's laugh was the only answer Ryan needed, and he was soon berating his boyfriend over Skype for the elicit image. 

The only problem was that it was hard for Brendon to take Ryan seriously when the blush on his boyfriend's cheeks rivaled the color of the spring roses outside his window. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @hidefromeveryone
> 
> work title taken from: that green gentleman (things have changed) by panic! at the disco


End file.
